


Heavenly Incubus

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Doflamingo and Crocodile are always at each other's throats one way or another.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 2 - choking / deep-throating
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Heavenly Incubus

Crocodile inhaled sharply as Doflamingo forced him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulders. He was a large man, but couldn't help but feel insufficient compared to the blond royalty looming over him.

Why was he letting himself be pushed around like this? He wasn't entirely sure. He was a fool for allowing this to happen; he had every means to fight back, but instead he sat on his haunches and grimaced up at the man above.

Doflamingo moved one of his hands to Crocodile's slicked-back, black hair and ruffled it, just to irritate the former Baroque Works leader further, and dexterously used the other hand to unlace his ridiculous pink and white capris. His cock was only half-hard and yet Crocodile was already intimidated - not that he would ever indicate that - by the sheer size of the bulge tenting the fabric.

"Come on, help me out a bit,  _ Sir _ ," Doflamingo chided, grinning like a jackal. His tongue lolled out of his mouth when Crocodile scowled.

"I'll castrate you," the black-haired man spat, slipping both his hook and a finger into the waistband of Doflamingo's trousers, though they both knew the threats were part of their ongoing little game - a game that could quite quickly turn into actual bodily harm, but it was a gamble they enjoyed making.

The blond shuddered from the touch of the cool metal and in excitement at the sharp tip's proximity to his dick. He wondered briefly if there  _ would  _ come a day when Crocodile would make good on one of his threats -

Not that it would matter when he was the stronger of the two, anyway.

Despite the venom he was spewing, Crocodile was careful with how he pulled the disgraced Celestial Dragon’s capris down, unsurprised but still able to feign disgust at the fact that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear. He felt Doflamingo’s body shudder as he laughed and furrowed his brows before dragging the point of his hook down the man’s hairy leg to make him moan instead. Like anything with the blond, it was unnecessarily loud and obnoxious. Good thing neither of them were trying to keep their meetings a secret.

Doflamingo tangled his fingers in Crocodile’s onyx locks, pulling him closer to his cock.

“Hurry up and suck it,” he demanded, his words a contrast to his mockingly light tone and the smile on his face.

“Stop manhandling me and I might be more inclined.”

Just to be contrary, Doflamingo pressed the man’s face into his crotch, rubbing his nose against his balls like one might do to a puppy who pissed on the carpet. Crocodile grimaced and wrapped his hand and hook around Doflamingo’s thighs, 'accidentally' drawing blood with the latter. The man above him sucked in a breath and groaned, before laughing and loosening his grip, though his hand still rested in his hair.

Doflamingo was fully erect by this point, his arousal fuelled further by the animosity between them.

Crocodile exhaled through his nose and set to work; his fingers dug into Doflamingo’s muscles as he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Then, he inhaled deeply and started to suck in earnest. He already knew his jaw would be aching not long afterwards.

He made no eye contact with Doflamingo whilst he swallowed down the man’s cock, instead letting them flutter shut. 

“You look like you could be a whore-for-hire when you’re on your knees like this; you look like you’re trying to play all demure with a dick in your mouth -”

Crocodile’s eyes snapped open to meet Doflamingo’s shades and he grazed his teeth along the shaft. In retaliation, the blond’s grin widened and he tightened his grip on Crocodile’s head, yanking him down until his nose met peroxide pubes. The slightly older man’s panicked gags made his throat spasm in a way that had the Donquixote trying to fuck further into the wet, warm hole, only serving to make Crocodile struggle more.

When Doflamingo let him break away for air, he looked a mess.

His normally sleek hair was tangled, his mouth was dripping with saliva, and unintentional tears tracked their way down his cheeks.

“Fucking - bastard,” Crocodile snarled, swallowing thickly whilst he had the chance. The blond giggled and then, when Crocodile had settled back into a steady pace of sucking him, he thrust deep into the back of his gullet again.

The sensation of Crocodile suffering was evidently something that got Doflamingo off; it wasn’t much longer before his cock twitched, sending hot cum straight down Crocodile’s throat.

He didn’t get the choice of whether to swallow or not.

“What happened to your stamina, Doflamingo?” Crocodile rasped when he caught his breath. He sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Doflamingo could have sworn he saw the hint of a smirk on the man’s lips, though he soon made it disappear by wiping his length clean of saliva and semen on them.

“I guess I’ll have to try and last longer next time,” Doflamingo mused, nudging the bulge in Crocodile’s trousers with his foot, his expression implying that ‘next time’ wasn’t all too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only uhhh *checks clock* 2 hours late to this. oops.  
> dedicated to my horny pals luv u mwah


End file.
